


The sky's the limit

by Gaia_bing



Series: The green bottle [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their one year anniversary, Nasir has a special gift for Agron: a way to make any of their hot fantasies come to life. What will they do? Where will they go? Who will they become? And more importantly...how much sex will they get? ;)</p><p>A sort-of sequel/epilogue/anthology story to "The green bottle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! This is a sort-of epilogue/sequel to my other story "The green bottle" that picks off one year after the other one. I called this an anthology series because each chapter is pretty much a little story of its own, with a continuing plot tying it all together. You'll see what I mean as you read it. Enjoy! :)

_One year later..._  
  
A twin set of giggling and moaning could be heard from the outside as a key was being turned into the lock of the front door. As the door opened, two sets of bodies, one taller than the other, almost tripped on the floor but each quickly caught their footings, setting off another wave of laughter between the two. But, with just one shared look, the lust that had existed all night between the two of them resurfaced and just like what happened on the other side just minutes ago, Nasir was once again pinning Agron against the front door and was kissing him passionately and touching the taller man everywhere he could reach, Agron doing the same to him. When he felt Nasir's wandering hands reach his behind, that was when Agron used his leverage and was now the one who was pinning Nasir against the door.  
  
"Hey!" laughed Nasir once again and he was about to mock Agron about something, but his thoughts were suddenly driven out of his mind when the taller man began to give him biting kisses up and down his neck. He ran a hand through his love's short hair and gasped out: "Agron.", trying to bring the other man closer to him if that was even possible.  
  
Bringing his lips to Nasir's ear, Agron whispered hotly: "'Been wanting to do that since the beginning of the night. You know how wild you drive me when you wear those pants."  
  
Laughing softly and giving Agron's neck a kiss of his own, Nasir responded softly: "I'm just wearing jeans, a lot of normal people wear those."  
  
Raising his head and looking at him with wild lusty eyes, Agron smiled and added: "But you know you're not normal, you're very special, at least to me."  
  
Smiling a little bit emotionally and bringing his forehead against the taller man's, Nasir cradled the other man's face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips. "You and your sweet talk...no wonder I'm still with you even after a whole year together." he said, patting Agron on the cheek like a small child, making the taller man laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm still as in love with you as I was back twelve months ago...and maybe a little bit more..." Agron said with a smile.  
  
"A little bit more?" Nasir asked him, a smirk coming to his own lips.  
  
"Okay, a whole lot more." Agron replied with a laugh. Looking into his love's eyes, he dared to ask the younger man: "And you?"  
  
Nasir didn't say a word but caressing his love's face and bringing their lips together to return to their interrupted make-out session, he only whispered lustily: "What do you think?" And with that, the mad kissing and groping began once again.  
  
While Agron and Nasir hadn't changed since that night one year ago when a genie became a human and feelings were revealed, things around them sure had. Mr. Crassus and his son Tiberius both were condemned not only on charges on what happened during that defining night, but a money laundering scheme had been unveiled implying the pair after an investigation in their private affairs, so they were going to be in jail for a very long time. And, with Crassus constantly trying to convince the people around him that he once had a real-life genie that could grant wishes and was never being believed, he would probably end his days after prison in the loony-bin, along with his son.  
  
With Marc Crassus' arrest, Spartacus's museum project no longer had any monetary backup. Agron and most noticeably Spartacus had been distraught by that particular turn of events and had once again been really close to abandon the whole ordeal when an angel in the form of Lucretia contacted them about two weeks after Crassus arrest, offering them the necessary funding that they would need to open their museum but also much more than Crassus had agreed to give them when he had first given his approval. It seemed that at the party where they had first met the woman, Lucretia had fallen in love with Spartacus' project and if Agron's suspicions were right with Spartacus himself, which the younger man seemed to return her feelings with the way his eyes lit up whenever the red-headed woman's name came up in conversations.  
  
And so six months later and after a lot of hard work, the museum finally opened its doors in a quaint little place downtown and after graduating from the University, Agron was now a curator there along with Spartacus as the manager. Finally, after all this time collecting artifacts after artifacts and going everywhere and nowhere to find them, they could show the whole world the various antiques that they had found over the years and more importantly, they could finally tell the stories that these objects had been destined to tell.  
  
Nasir on the other hand, after spending a few weeks trying to get used to his new human body and his new human life, found his own passion, which was cooking. And after pretending to attend Agron's University as a cover-up for his true nature, Nasir was now proud to say that he really was attending the school, intending to become a chef someday. He was working at the cafe at Spartacus' museum and got daily visits from his boyfriend, who loved his home-made muffins and lattés and always was back for more.  
  
Speaking of Nasir and his boyfriend, they were still pressed against the front door, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Pushing Agron's face from his neck with a laugh and kissing the tip of his fingers hotly, Nasir whispered seductively: "I have a gift for you, for our anniversary."  
  
Smiling at his boyfriend as he was being lead onto their couch, Agron raised an eyebrow and replied: "But I thought we'd said no presents."  
  
"I know, I know, but Chadara actually came to see me today while you were at work and she helped me with something I've been wanting to make for a very long time." Nasir said as he escaped his boyfriend's grabby hands and made his way to the shelf by the kitchen door, where a leather pouch was laid on. Turning his head towards his boyfriend who was sitting on the couch, he added with a smirk: "Now, it's a surprise, so I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you to."  
  
Agron raised his eyebrows curiously at his boyfriend and couldn't help but ask: "Is it a good kind of surprise or a bad kind of surprise?"  
  
Nasir giggled at Agron's nervous face and reassured him: "Oh don't worry, it's a very good kind of surprise. Now come on, close your eyes, come on!"  
  
With a mock huff, Agron replied : "Pushy." but did as he was told anyways and closed his eyes, awaiting his gift.  
  
He heard footsteps move slowly until they were in front of him and he heard a voice right beside his ear that told him: "Okay, now give me your hand." Excited at what his gift might be, Agron did as he was commanded to do and he felt something heavy, like a bag, being put into his hand. "Now you can open your eyes." he heard a laughing voice say to him once more and he was a bit shocked and a bit confused when he opened his eyes and saw that his anniversary gift was...a bag full of purple powder.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked an excited Nasir who was now sitting right next to him on the couch. Seeing the look on Agron's face, Nasir's excitement quickly faded away. "You don't like it?" he asked, a frown setting upon his face.  
  
"Well, it's a bag and it's got something purplely in it, so...yeah." replied Agron, trying to decipher what exactly what he was holding in his hand. Seeing the look on Nasir's face, he smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend and added, pointing his finger at the bag in his other hand: "No, no, it's not that I don't like it, it's just that I don't know what exactly "it" is."  
  
Bowing his head and scolding himself while laughing at how stupid he was being, Nasir took the bag from his boyfriend's hand and, leaning into his embrace, he explained: "This is an old family recipe, actually. It's supposed to bring the "uummph" back into your love life by making all of your fantasies come to life." He took some of the powder into his hands and added: "You're supposed to pour a bit of this into your hand and in your partner's, you both think of a fantasy you want to enact, you both blow the powder away and then poof! You become whatever you want to become, be whoever you want to be, do whatever you want to do. Since I no longer can do magic on my own, Chadara provided me some of hers." He put the powder back into the bag and leaning over and dropping a hot kiss on Agron's lips, he whispered: "I know we don't need some extra spice since we've already got plenty, but since it's our anniversary and I just love you so much, I thought we could make this evening a bit more...fun, don't you think?"  
  
Thinking of the endless possibilities being offered to him, Agron's response to Nasir's gift was a seductive grin and a loving kiss on his forehead. He whispered onto it: "I think it's a wonderful idea and a wonderful gift." He leaned back against the couch and, taking the pouch into his hands once more, he said: "So, what scenario do you want to do first?"  
  
"Well, since I've made enough for only a couple of shots, I think we really need to think about what kind of stuff we want to do." Nasir replied, grinning at the prospect of using his gift.  
  
Bouncing the bag in and out of his hands, Agron put his mind into thinking and Nasir did the same thing too. Humm...what kind of fantasies *did* they like actually? Nothing too dark or too kinky, but they both didn't want to let Nasir's efforts go to waste....  
  
"Ahah!" Nasir said after a while, a triumphant smile adorning his face.  
  
"Thought of something? Something good? Am I going to like it?" asked an excited Agron.  
  
"Ooh, I think you're really going to like it, maybe as much as I will." replied a mysterious Nasir, leaning over and whispering his idea into Agron's ear.  
  
At the sound of Nasir's scenario, Agron's face turned into a dark seductive smile of his own and reaching over and caressing his love's cheek with his unoccupied hand, he simply said: "Oh yeah, I definitely like it. I like it very, very much."  
  
Nasir giggled at Agron's excitement. "Alright then, let's get to it!" he exclaimed. And with that, he took some of the purple powder into his hand and poured some into Agron's. Together and both smiling, they closed their eyes and thought of the plan that they had both concocted into their heads and together, they blew at their joined hands, making the powder fly around the room and changing things around them. Nasir kissed Agron one last time on the mouth while the other whispered: "I love you." and just like that, they were gone into their first imaginary world.


	2. The stripper and the client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first imaginary world: the one where Nasir goes into a strip-club and encounters a dancer there that gives him quite the show.

Nasir really wasn't sure how he had ended up getting dragged in here. As he walked, or rather as he was being pushed up the different rows of chairs, he was starting to wish that he had opted to stay home that night instead of going out. But, since it was his birthday and all of his girlfriends at work at *insisted* that they would celebrate in style and not leave him alone to mope, he had reluctantly agreed to spend a night on the town with them and while at first he had enjoyed eating at his favorite restaurant in the city (and the fact that his friends were paying his bill didn't hurt either), this current detour that they had taken to a strip club hadn't been part of the birthday schedule that he had made up in his head.  
  
"Come on Nasir, the show's about to start! Get a move on!" said his best friend Saxa, pushing him in the back to make him move to the front row. He widened the stance between his legs to block his friend's attempt to move him and turned around to address his friends:  
  
"Look, guys! All I wanted for my birthday was a quiet night with my friends, not going to god-knows-where to see people taking their clothes off! You all know I'm not interested in girls, so why did you bring me to a place where all I'm going to see for the rest of the night are boobs and asses jiggling in my face?!"  
  
Saxa laughed, actually laughed at Nasir's outrageousness, put her arm around her best friends' shoulder and replied:  
  
"Did you really think that we would bring you to a female strip-club for your birthday?! Take a look around Nasir, what do you see?"  
  
Nasir did as he was told and lo and behold, the majority of the public there were women and only a couple of guys were sitting at the different tables and at the bar, waiting for the show to begin. He turned toward Saxa and asked dumbly: "So, you didn't bring me in a female strip-club for my birthday?"  
  
Saxa awed at his adorable hopeful face and, patting his cheek and sitting him down in his seat, she replied: "Of course not, silly! We wouldn't have come too if there weren't going to be any guys shaking their stuff, right girls?" to which the other girls in the group shrieked like fans awaiting the Beatles or something. Saxa added as the lights around them grew dim: "Ready to see hot guys strip for your birthday, Nasir?"  
  
Nasir's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day and he excitedly replied: "Hell yeah!"  
  
 *****************  
  
He shouldn't have answered Saxa this enthusiastically before the show began, the more he thought about it. About one hour into the show and all Nasir wanted to do was twiddle his thumbs in boredom, but out of respect for Saxa and the rest of his friends who were very much enjoying what they were seeing, he didn't dare to do it.

While the strippers that had performed in front of him so far were in fact good looking, to Nasir they either had too much muscles on their bodies for his liking or all they did was shake their asses and that was it. Nobody had style or grace while they danced, nobody danced per say now that Nasir thought about it and they only seemed there to strip as fast as possible to get the most money into their thongs from the shrieking public before them. _Was that really just it?_ Nasir thought to himself.

After all the time that he had secretly wished to visit a male strip-club one day and see what it was all about, was that it? Big, oily guys that probably belonged more in a bodybuilding contest than a strip-club gyrating their hips a couple of times, taking their clothes off like it was just a daily boring routine, shaking their asses in front of the first row to collect their tips and that was it? This was not interesting, this was boring, this was bull...  
  
"And now gentlemen, but mostly ladies, get ready for the main course of the evening, the star of the show. You thought you've seen hot? You thought you've seen sexy? But we bet you haven't seen anything like "Amazin' Agron"!" a voice said from the speakers above the stage and on cue, [a rhythmic dance song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9zhpBweDk) began to play. And as the curtains pulled up, the sexiest man Nasir had ever laid his eyes upon stood before him.  
  
Tanned, defined but not too muscly arms. Long shapely legs that would make any dancer jealous of envy. A perfect stubbly face with shining emerald eyes that were highlighted with a trace of black eye-liner around them. And that smile: that sexy, coy, crooked smile that could make any panties drop just at the thought of it and here it was, for everybody to see, no, to behold. He was wearing long black pants that were supported thanks to suspenders atop of a white wife beater and he was adorning a bowler hat on his head and a cane in his hands.   
  
And he wasn't just shaking his ass and taking off his clothes like the others before him did. No, he was literally defining the "tease" out of strip-tease. And the way that he danced wasn't just some hip jerking: this guy had rhythm, knew how to perfectly control the way his body moved, could turn and jump and pop and lock like he was doing it in his sleep. This guy belonged on _"So you think you can dance"_ , _"Dancing with the stars"_ or some high-class dancing competition and not in a dingy strip-club like this one.  
  
This man was sex on legs, a blessing from heaven, a sin from hell, this guy was...  
  
Staring right at him.  
  
 _Oh god._ Nasir thought as he gripped the edges of his seat with his nails. If he had been magnetized by the way the man before him was dancing, nothing could compare by the way he was entranced by the other man's eyes. The way they shined and seemed to now focus on him and only him, as if Nasir was the only person in the universe. "Amazin' Agron" as they called him was now down to only his dark pants, having left his shirt behind revealing a sculpted torso with abs to die for and he had taken off his hat and threw it in the audience and for some reason Nasir had been the lucky one to catch it.

Underneath this hat was hidden some spiky and unruly dark hair that Nasir would give the world to be able to run his hands through. As the dancer made his way closer and closer to him, like a cat chasing its prey, Nasir became more and more uncomfortable in his seat, trying to evade the attention that was being given to him by this god and suppress the raging hard-on that was bulging in his pants.  
  
Finally, the dancer went down the stairs besides the stage and danced his way to Nasir's group, whose female component really was enthusiastic to see such a good looking man up so close. But, unfortunately for them and fortunately for Nasir, all the dancer's focus seemed to be on him and not the females around him.  
  
Over the changing music, the dancer leaned up close to the group and asked out loud:  
  
"So, I heard it's one of you guys' birthday today, isn't it?"  
  
The women all around Nasir shrieked and they all pointed their fingers towards the birthday boy, which he couldn't have been more embarrassed about. All he wanted to do was bury himself in his seat and try not to get so much attention from anyone, especially not the Apollo-looking man that was now standing in front of him.  
  
Leaning in close to his ear, Agron said to him: "Well, well, looks like it's your special day, then."  
  
At a loss for words and into Agron's eyes, Nasir could only stammer out: "Well...uh yeah, it's my birthday...and uh...yeah...really nice...uh show, yeah..."  
  
Agron's grin only grew wider and leaning in even closer if that was even possible, he added: "Well, I guess I'll be giving you the "Agron Special" tonight then."  
  
Nasir looked a bit apprehensively at Agron and asked: "What's the "Agron Special" exactly? I mean, not that I don't want it, but I just don't know if I can receive it...hey!" he was shocked when in one full swoop, Agron had taken Nasir's chair in his hands, with Nasir still seating in it, and with his arms full, returned to the stage and put his package down onto it.  
  
"Actually, since it's tradition here on people's birthday, and you seem to be a nice-enough guy and look to be a little bit excited too," Agron said, pointing to Nasir's crotch much to Nasir's ever growing embarrassment, "you've just earned yourself the "Agron Special lap-dance"." he added and [another piece of music started](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUqXM7D2Lsg) in the background, much slower than when Agron had first appeared.  
  
Nasir, feeling himself getting bright red from all of this shyness that he was feeling, almost yelled out over the music: "You're going to give me a lap-dance?! Here? In front of all of these people?!" he pointed towards the vicinity where the public had been seated all throughout the evening.  
  
Suddenly, as if it had a mind of its own, the music stopped all by itself. Agron laughed out loud and, leaning in once again towards Nasir, he whispered into his ear one more time: "Funny, I don't see anybody here but you and me." And sure enough, when Nasir turned around, all the people in the audience had magically disappeared, only leaving empty chairs and empty tables behind them. It was like nobody but the two of them had been there this whole time and now, Agron was about to give Nasir his own private show.  
  
"So, shall we begin then?" Agron asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Feeling less embarrassed and more bold as the seconds ticked by, Nasir finally turned towards Agron and with a nod he only responded: "Yes, we shall."  
  
And with that, the music started to play in the speakers once again. And Nasir got quite a show, if he could say so himself. If he had thought Agron had looked quite hot while performing his routine for the entire public, this intimate dance that was just for him made him look on fire. And with the way he was touching Nasir along as he was turning, gyrating and sliding against him only made the man sitting on the chair more and more turned on. He wished upon the stars that he could touch the other man in any way, but he knew the policy of strip-clubs: you can watch, but you cannot touch. And so Nasir did just that, but boy was it hard to keep his hands to himself.  
  
As the song was near its end, Agron was now standing with his legs on each side of Nasir's and slowly and with a coy smile, he finally sat upon the smaller man's lap and began to grind his hips deliberately slowly, trying to see if Nasir would have a reaction. And he did: biting his lips to try to keep his moan hidden and clawing the back of his chair with his nails as hard as he could, trying to keep himself in control of his body.  
  
As the song ended, Agron smiled at the futile attempts by Nasir to hide his excitement. Opening his eyes after realizing with a bit of disappointment that the music and Agron's movements on top of him had stopped, Nasir asked the dancer: "So, do you want some tips after all of that? I've only got 5's and I hope it'll cover for the dance but I'm not so su-hummph"  
  
His question was muffled by Agron's lips closing in on his and after giving the younger man a hot kiss on the lips with just a whisper of the tongue, Agron leaned his head back and whispered: "Oh, I don't need any money, I think I can get my tip somewhere else." And with that, he got himself off Nasir's lap, dropped his knees on the floor and ran his hands straight up Nasir's legs toward the fly of his jeans and to...  
  
"Holy sweet mother of God!" yelled out Nasir as he felt Agron's hot mouth closing in around him. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his seat, feeling lost in the unbelievable pleasure he was being given. While one of the taller man's hand was busy working along with his tongue, the other one reached out and began caressing Nasir's chest from underneath his shirt, giving the other man multiple blissful sensations at once. And this time, Nasir couldn't stop himself and began to moan his pleasure to the rest of the world.  
  
"Oh, god, please. Don't stop, please!" whined Nasir out loud, moaning even louder as Agron did something with his tongue in an upstroke that the other man could only qualify as "magical". Looking up and seeing Nasir struggling to keep his hands to himself, Agron took his mouth off his ongoing activities.  
  
He laughed and huskily said: "I know they say "Look, but don't touch" when it comes to strip shows, but as you can clearly see, this has become more than a strip-show, don't you think?"  
  
Trying to catch his breath, Nasir opened his eyes and said: "It is?"  
  
With a wink, Agron responded: "Yeah, so...if you want to touch, be my guest."  
  
"Oh, thank god!" said Nasir almost in relief and so Agron leaned back down and began what he had started earlier, but this time with more vigor and with Nasir's hands all over him. They clung to his hair as he ran his tongue all over his hard-on, when Agron reached up again to caress his body once again, his hand didn't stop at his chest and went upwards until Nasir grabbed it between his own and, between two loud moans, closed his eyes and kissed its palm and licked and bit its fingers, giving Agron some pleasure as well.  
  
Feeling himself getting closer, Nasir stopped the kissing of Agron's hand and simply gripped it tightly, as Agron went faster and faster and the moaning on the stage became louder and louder and finally, with a high pitched-cry, Nasir finally came and Agron swallowed him whole.  
  
Finally catching his breath after a while, Nasir opened his eyes and saw that Agron was resting his head on his love's knees, smiling smugly. "So, did you enjoy the show?"  
  
Nasir could only sigh and smile back at him, exhausted by their previous activities. "Yeah, you make quite the talented stripper, if I do say so myself." he responded. He reached out and, when Agron took his hand and stood up, he stood up too and gave him a long, passionate kiss, tasting himself on Agron's tongue and not quite distasting it. Leaning against the other man's chest and listening to his heartbeat, Nasir said: "But, you know that it's my turn now to return to favor."  
  
With a laugh and squeezing him even tighter into his arms, Agron replied: "Oh believe me, I know. And I also know just how you can return it..." and with that, he leaned over and this time it was him that whispered his own idea into Nasir's listening ear.  
  
Grinning at the scenario Agron had thought of, Nasir leaned his head back and looked at Agron with a fond smile. "Oh, I think that can be arranged." Out of nowhere, the pouch of purple powder had reappeared into his hand and just like before, he poured a pinch of it into his and Agron's joined hands. And together, they went into their next sensual adventure of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations for this chapter:
> 
> Agron's stripper look: http://thatgrapejuice.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/rihanna-you-da-one.jpg but with black pants instead of jeans and tights.
> 
> Agron's dancing: A mix of this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbIvOf0Xmzo (beware of male asses) and this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCSPRqtZi2I 
> 
> So yeah, blame "Magic Mike" for the idea of this chapter. ;)
> 
> Next one: it's Agron's turn to think of a hot fantasy and this one involves a motorcycle, some trees and a hitchhiker. See you then! :)


	3. Born to be wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario #2: A motorcycle-driving Agron picks up Nasir on the side of the road and together, they go see the stars. But Agron will be seeing another kind of "stars" before this little trek is over.

_"Get your motor runnin'_  
 _Head out on the highway_  
 _Lookin' for adventure_  
 _And whatever comes our way"_  
  
It might have been the most clichéd song to play while driving, but damnit Agron couldn't help himself. After saving as much as he could at anytime that he could, Agron was finally able to realize his long-thought desire and acquire the one thing that had haunted his dreams for years and years: a motorcycle.   
  
And while you may think that being an antique junkie, he would get an old classic model, but when it came to Agron and vehicles, he preferred the practical over the looks and so, when he realized that he had enough cash to buy himself one that he would like, he set out and bought himself one of these modern black babies that would look impressive on the road but also let him travel easily without the fear of breaking down in the middle of it. And so, here he was in the middle of nowhere-America, driving on a clean-looking road with no traffic to be seen for miles and miles, and was also looking to be going on for miles and miles, with old red-neck music blaring from his radio, the wind gushing from his short spiky hair to through the leather jacket he was adorning on top of a black t-shirt. For the first time in a very long time, Agron felt alive, he felt free, and as he closed his eyes to truly appreciate the moment, he felt like nothing could stand in his way and that he could do anything his heart desired. He pressed the clutch with his right hand to make his baby roar louder and with a yell of a "Yeehaww!" coming out of his mouth, he doubled up speed and ran down the highway with nothing but clear skies and trees ahead of him.   
  
Well... it wasn't just blue skies and trees that were ahead of him, now that Agron was paying more attention to what was down the road. Overhead, he could see a brownish moving blob on the side of the highway and the more he approached, the more its features became precise and to Agron's surprise, it looked to be a human being. And, as Agron made his way closer and closer, he noticed that it was in fact a good-looking human being. A very good-looking male human being. And, as Agron finally stopped his motorcycle on the edge of the driveway and could see the former blob properly, his final impression was made: the man standing before him was the most gorgeous human being he had ever encountered in his entire life.  
  
Long, wavy hair tied loosely in a ponytail, a smaller body than his own but still looked to be in awesome shape with the way the muscles on his arms moved when he was pointing his thumb upwards toward the road ahead of him, jeans that fit him just perfectly and really put a spotlight on his perfect-looking ass and most of all, the beautiful grateful smile that the man gave him that made his dark eyes shine like the earth under the sun as he saw that Agron was making his way over to him. He put his arm back down the side of his body and, picking up a backpack that had been sitting at his feet over his shoulder, he walked over to the motorcycle and its driver.  
  
"Oh thank god you're here! I thought I was going to have to spend the night on the road! Could you give me a ride, please?" The man pleaded and with the way he was looking at Agron, he would have given the moon to the stranger if he had asked him to.  
  
In an unusual timid way, Agron responded: "Um, sure! Where are you going like this?"  
  
"I'm actually going to a spot about 20 miles from here where when it's dark, you can see the most stars in like ever! I got here by truck, but my ride ditched me about 5 miles ago, so I've been walking and raising my thumb ever since! So, could you take me there?" the man asked.   
  
Agron smiled at him, patted at the seat behind him and replied: "Hop in!" The man's smile widened and as he hopped on the back of the motorcycle, Agron couldn't help but add while extending his hand: "I'm Agron, by the way."  
  
The other man took his hand and shook back. "I'm Nasir, nice to meet you!" For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, keeping their hands intertwined and Agron couldn't help but notice how warm Nasir's skin truly felt against his own.   
  
With a cough and turning back to start the engine on his vehicle once again, Agron nonchalantly said: "Well, we better get this show on the road, if you wanna be on time to see the stars." and with that, they went on their way, with Nasir's arms wrapped tightly around Agron's waist, giving the riding man trouble focusing on the road and letting his mind getting invaded with warm, dirty, filthy thoughts.  
  
 *******************  
  
About an hour later or so, they finally arrived at Nasir's destination just as the sun was setting down for the night. They settled down in a clearing surrounded by trees up a hill just beside the road. And as they arrived, Agron had to agree with the other man, it really was the place in which he had ever seen more stars in his entire life, it was very beautiful. So the riding pair was now sitting on the top of the hill, sharing a sandwich that Nasir had brought with him, looking upwards in silence.   
  
After a while and with a contended smile, Nasir said out loud while looking at the sky: "It's beautiful, isn't it?"   
  
To which Agron replied, also looking upwards: "Yeah, it truly is."  
  
But to his surprise, Agron heard Nasir add: "But, it's actually not the most beautiful thing I'm looking at right now..."  
  
To which Agron replied, leaning his head down: "Really? And what-?" His question was cut short on his lips when he realized that Nasir wasn't looking at the stars anymore, but right at *him*. He gulped and despite himself, he leaned closer to the other man and replied in a whisper: "You know, you're right. The stars aren't the most beautiful thing out here." and all the dirty thoughts that had plagued his mind earlier came back with a vengeance when Nasir closed in and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Agron responded by taking the other man by the waist and bringing him into his lap, deepening the kiss.  
  
After a make-out session that seemed to last hours but only lasted minutes, Agron was the one to break a rather intense kiss and leaning his head against Nasir's and trying to catch his breath, he breathily said while looking into Nasir's eyes: "I don't normally do this, make out with someone I've just met."  
  
Reaching up to take Agron's hand in his and kissing its knuckles softly, Nasir whispered back: "Me neither, but there's just something about you..."  
  
"I feel the same way too." Agron added, kissing the other man's lips once more. After a beat and closing his eyes, his head still touching Nasir's, he whispered from the very depth of his being: "I want you, Nasir."  
  
To which Nasir smiled and, giving him a kiss of his own, replied back: "I want you too." Leaving his head from Agron's and looking left and right, he added: "But not here. Come on." and with that, Nasir stood up and extended his hand to the taller man, which Agron accepted with a smile and together, they went to find a place where no one would bother them for a moment.

  
 ***************************  
  
And find one they did, about a mile from where they had been previously, in the middle of the forest, near the highway that they had been on just a couple of hours ago. The moment Agron stopped walking, Nasir was on him almost immediately, kissing him for all of his worth. Pressing the taller man against a nearby tree, Nasir went to town and began kissing his way down Agron's hard body, making the other man rest his head against the rough bark of the tree and moan loudly. As the smaller man made his way down to his knees, leaving a trail of passionate kisses behind him, Agron thought he never felt anything more pleasurable than this, than the sensations this man was giving him right at this moment. But, to his pleasant surprise, he was proven wrong when Nasir had finally unbuckled his belt and went to town once again, but this time...  
  
"Oh, god!" Agron moaned so loud that a couple of birds nearby flew away but he couldn't help himself. Here he way receiving what was probably the best blowjob he had ever gotten and if he scared the nearby fauna with his satisfaction, then that would be their own problem.   
  
Nasir seemed to really be getting into it too, with the way his eyes were closed and his nails were dragging along Agron's upper torso, making the man above him shiver and not from the cold.   
  
In a particular twisted downstroke, Agron's fingers left Nasir's locks and clung themselves to a nearby branch and from then on, he hung on for dear life as the other man's rhythm continued to increase.  
  
"Oh, sweet god, Nasir! Don't stop, please!" Agron yelled out and, closing his eyes and holding on to the branch so tightly that it broke into his hand, he reached his climax and just like the other time before, the man that was below the moaning one swallowed the other man whole.  
  
 *************************  
  
After their little woodland excursion, the pair was now back at the clearing, laying in each other's arms, looking at the stars once more and resting a bit from their earlier mutual activities that they had both given and received.  
  
"All of this has been nice so far, hasn't it?" Nasir asked with a smile, running his fingers through Agron's spiky hair.  
  
"Hmm-hmm." hummed Agron in response, tightening his arms around his love and kissing his forehead lovingly. "Can't believe how good we've gotten at this."  
  
Laughing as a certain memory came to his mind, Nasir replied: "Yeah, can't believe how much progress we've made in the sex department in just under one year. Remember our first time?"  
  
Agron let go of Nasir and put his face in his hands, embarrassed as all hell. "Oh please, don't make me remember our first time, it was a disaster!" he said, rolling around with red coming up his cheeks.   
  
"Hey, I should be embarrassed too you know, because after all, part of it was my fault." Nasir reassured him, reaching out and kissing Agron on the cheek.  
   
Agron stopped rolling around on the grass and, looking at Nasir once more and bringing him back into his arms, he said: "Let's just agree that we were both to blame for that first time and that we've gotten *way* better after this. Deal?" Agron said, his smile shining along with the stars above him and with a kiss to seal it, Nasir replied with an equally shining grin::  
  
"Deal."  
  
The desire for one another would come back up again before the night was over, that was for sure, but for right now, they stayed in the clearing watching the stars, just enjoying each other's company for a while, before their next desire-fueled adventure began.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a little interlude into Agron and Nasir's real life. Just what happened on their first time together that was so disastrous? Tune in soon and find out. :)


	4. Interlude: Agron and Nasir's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says in the title: Agron and Nasir's first time. But will the second one also make an appearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I wanted to switch things up a bit for this chapter and do something a bit more dialog-y this time around. You'll see what I mean as you read it. Enjoy! :D

_One year earlier..._  
  
If it had been any other couple under any other circumstances, the events would have happened like this: they would have kissed, then a couple of days later they would have went on a date and tried to get each other better and then, after a while, they would probably have the best sex of their entire lives. But, since this particular couple was Agron and ex-genie-just-turned-human-Nasir, the first thing that they did after coming home after such an emotional night was start a rather intense makeout session. As things started to progress and clothes started to fly by...  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"'You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just bumped my leg on the couch, sorry. 'Gotta get used to the whole "solid" thing, you know? 'Gotta learn to watch my step, that's all. So, come back here."  
  
Going back to kissing and grasping at each other desperately, they made their way toward the stairs...and fell right on top of it.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"So you're the one that's hurt now. Are *you* okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me a second, kinda got my wind knocked off a bit here."  
  
"Yeah well, you're the one that tried to lift me up just a moment ago, if I recall."  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't know you'd weight that much actually. I thought that with you being smaller than me..."  
  
"...Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"No! No, you're the opposite of fat, I'll let you know. You're fit and have a lot of muscles on a lot of places...and nice, nice hair that I want to run my fingers into...and those leather pants really makes your ass..."  
  
"...Agron, you had me at your first girly scream when I first came out of my bottle, so would you please take me upstairs, put me on your bed so that we can fuck already?"  
  
"...yes, sir!"  
  
Taking Nasir's hand, Agron lead him up the stairs and the moment his bedroom door closed, they were all over each other once again.   
  
*kiss* "Oh sweet god!" *kiss*  
  
"I know!" *kiss*  
  
*pant* *pant* "You're so beautiful."  
  
*pant* *pant* "And you're so hot."  
  
"The things I'm going to do to you..."  
  
"..."  
  
*pant* "...What?"  
  
"What do you mean "The things I'm going to do to you"? Wait...you think you're going to be the one on top of me, is that it?"  
  
"Well...yeah, I mean, with me being the tall one and you being the small one, I just thought..."   
  
"...that you were the one that was going to fuck me and not the other way around, right?"  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"Just because I'm smaller than you, doesn't automatically mean I'm going to let myself get taken just like that. I'll let you know that before I was a genie, I actually had a normal human life, at least before this new one. And I do have a track record, if I do say so myself..."  
  
"Wait...you mean you've had sex before?!"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"And with other guys too?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"And you were the one that did, that did..."  
  
"That did the fucking? A lot of times, yeah!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, "oh"."  
  
"Maybe we should have a talk before we do anything else, should we?"  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
And with that, they sat down and talked for a bit. And as they opened up to one another and learned about one another's sexual history, what had started as the two of them sitting next to each other on the bed not touching soon turned into a caress here and a kiss there and soon they were back into each other's arms, rolling around on the bed, with Nasir still only in his leather pants and Agron down to only his boxer-shorts.  
  
*kiss* "So, now we agree, we'll just take turns fucking each other and that is that, right?"  
  
"Right. So please, help me get those stupid pants off so the fucking can actually begin." *kiss*  
  
*kiss* "Okay." *kiss*  
  
*sound of metal jiggling*   
  
"...what's the matter?"  
  
"Can't... take...that damn belt off."  
  
"Here, just...get your hands off and I'll try."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"..."  
  
"Can't do it either, can you?"  
  
"No, no, I got it, just... give me a minute. It's really not that complicated, actually."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice really, but could you please roll off of me if you keep trying, because with you wiggling on top of me like that..." *pant*  
  
"What? What is it?" *still wiggling*  
  
*pant* *moaning* "Nothing...it's just that you feel so good on top of me like that *moans* and I'm extremely hard already *moans* and if you keep rubbing yourself all over me like that *moans louder* I'm gonna...*moans louder* I'm gonna... *moans even louder* JESUS CHRIST!! *shakes* *takes deep breaths* *looks up*...Nasir?"  
  
"...ow."  
  
"...What are you doing down there?"  
  
"I dib I bwobe bwy blib."  
  
 **********************  
  
And this is how the pair ended up sitting on the floor of the bathroom, with their backs against the bathtub, Nasir holding a bloody tissue to his mouth while Agron was looking back at him, a bathrobe wrapped tightly around his body with a look of sympathy/embarrassment.  
  
"Are you doing better?"   
  
"Yeah, a bit. Thanks."  
  
Agron hung his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry that I pushed you on the floor like that." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Spitting one last time and throwing the tissue in the trash can, Nasir looked at Agron and replied: "I'm sorry I wiggled so much on top of you like that, if I'd known it would make you come so easily..."  
  
"Well I'm sorry I actually came so easily." Agron responded, sounding aggravated with himself.  
  
Nasir patted him on the knee. "Look, it's not the end of the world. It happens to everybody, believe me." he tried to reassure him.  
  
Agron turned his head to look at Nasir once again and replied incredulously: "Yeah, well, it doesn't normally happen to me! This is the first time, believe me! I can hold out for minutes, even for hours if I want to...ugh!" he banged his head against the edge of the bathtub. "What the hell are you even doing here, with me? You're so great and so gorgeous and so sweet and you've just turned human and your first time after all this time should be with someone special who can actually hold out as much as he wants to and not come at the first sign of pressure and break your lip and-hmmph!" his rambling was cut off with Nasir's lips on his. Closing his eyes ad melting into the kiss, Agron put his arms around the smaller man, bring him closer to his body.  
  
Separating their mouths to breathe, Nasir replied: "I'm with you because I love you and I think you're somebody very special. And I wouldn't want my first time after all this time not being able to do anything to be with anybody else." With a smile and cupping his love's cheek with his hand, he added: "And I think you're gorgeous and sweet and great too."   
  
Agron smiled and, taking Nasir's cupping hand within his own, he kissed its knuckles softly. He then began to drop small kisses up one of Nasir's bare arms, making the smaller man shiver and, when he finally arrived at Nasir's soft lips whish he kissed tenderly because of the cut on it, Agron wrapped his arms around the new human and brought him into his lap. Deepening the kiss by letting his tongue explore Agron's sweet mouth, Nasir began to trace the edges of Agron's bathrobe with his fingers, opening it up slowly. Sensing his intentions, Agron sat up and got the robe off himself, leaving him in only his boxers just like before.   
  
As he felt something hard poke him near his crotch, Nasir broke the intense kiss they were sharing and, panting hard and raising an eyebrow, he looked at Agron with humor written all over his face. "Well, well, what do we have here? Could it be that tonight might not be so completely ruined after all?" he asked him with a laugh, dropping a peck on Agron's lips.  
  
Agron looked back at him, a little embarrassed. "Um, sorry. It's just that your leather pants seem to be doing something to me and with you on top of me like that, again...and...hmph...what are you doing?" he asked, shocked and holding back a moan when Nasir gripped him by the shoulders and grinded his crotch on top of his own.  
  
Closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath, Nasir stopped moving and said: "Sorry, it's just that you're not the only one with a hard-on right now and unlike you I haven't come at all since the beginning of the night and it was just too hard to resist and you felt so good and umm..." now he was the one that was shocked when Agron gripped him by the hips and, using him as leverage, was the one to grind their pelvis together this time, making them both moan at the same time.   
  
With a smirk and leaning his back against the bathtub, Agron said seductively: "You know, two can play at that game."  
  
Wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and leaning in slowly, Nasir replied back with lust in his voice: "Yeah, they can." and with that, he kissed Agron heatedly to which the other man responded with equal vigor and together they began to move both of their hips up and down, drawing out fiery moans from each other's mouths, with Agron clawing at Nasir's sweaty back with his blunt nails while Nasir was using the edge of the bath behind Agron for leverage.   
  
As the rhythm of their thrusting began to intensify, so did their voices:   
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"Sweet Jesus!"  
  
"Keep going!"  
  
"Just don't stop!"  
  
"Right there!"  
  
"Sweet lord!"  
  
"Al...almost..."  
  
"Me...me too."  
  
"G...God, Agron!"  
  
"Moth...mother of god, Nasir!"  
  
And together they came in each other's arms, Nasir for the first time and Agron for the second time that night, kissing passionately, and, while they cooled off and their kisses turned more tender now that the heat between them had turned into embers, they stayed in that bathroom for quite awhile and yes, while it would be correct to say that their first time was a complete disaster, they would both tell you that their *second* time on the other end was quite successful. And all the other times afterwards just continued to get better and better as time went by. Speaking of which...

 ***********  
  
"So, ready for round three?" an eager Agron asked back at the clearing once again, his lust for the man that was laying his arms returning with a vengeance.   
  
Looking up at him, Nasir smirked and asked him: "Why yes I am. What did you have in mind this time around?"  
  
With a smirk of his own and a peck on Nasir's forehead, Agron whispered onto it: "Well, you see..."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so technically, this was Agron and Nasir's first and second sexual thing that happened between them and not really their first and second intercourse. Just wanted to do something different, sorry if anyone is disappointed. :(
> 
> But! There will be actual complete sex next chapter to make up for it, I promise! :)
> 
> Next up: they've been strangers so far in their fantasies, but what happens when Agron and Nasir become rivals? Tune in to find out! :)


	5. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been strangers so far in their fantasies. So what happens when they become rivals?

"Hmm-hmm...I like what I see here, Agron, very interesting." Mr. Oenomaus, the president of _The Thrace Gaming Corporation_ , said in approval of what he was reading.   
  
"Why, thank you sir." replied Agron from his place around the huge table in the room that was hosting their meeting. He smiled the hugest fake smile that he could, trying to please as much as he could and inside he was dancing with joy: the newly-opened Vice-President job was his, he was sure of it. The one obstacle that he had to get over to get to it...was sitting right in front of him with an fiery, angry stare.  
  
Nasir, just the thought of the man's name made him want to puke. With his little beady eyes hidden behind thick glasses and his long hair always tied up in a bun, damn hippie. He, on the other hand, was always donning the professional look: perfect gelled coif, thin glasses that made him look more elegant than geeky and he was also always found in an expensive-looking, well-pressed 3-piece suit that always impressed the males he bumped into and made the females around him want to drop their panties just at the sight of him.

But as much as Agron liked the women's attention, he knew he would never return it because his sight had always been to the male kind, where he would always prefer the company of strong, manly arms around him and a stubbly cheek against his own rather than thin, soft arms and pouting lips. And even if he liked having a male companion more than a female one, there was no way in hell that he would ever be with that nerdy, lazy, head-in-the cloud ass that he had the "privilege" to call his colleague. The same colleague who, for what seemed to be the thousand time since their meeting began just about an hour ago, adjusted his thick glasses back on the tip of his nose and, smiling the biggest smile that he could muster, handed their mutual boss a yellow file-holder.   
  
"As fine as Aron's proposal might be, Mr. Oenomaus, I am sure that what me and my team have come up with will meet the needs of the company much better in the long-term." Nasir said, with a smirk directed in Agron's way and he even had the audacity to pull his tongue at him while their boss was distracted by the file. And with the way Mr. Oenomaus's smile was widening as he was reading, Nasir knew he had just scored some major brownie points to secure the vice-president job he had been dreaming about ever since it had opened a couple of weeks ago.

The only hurdle left in his path: the arrogant, stuffy, pretentious jackass that was glaring daggers at him right at this moment from across the meeting table. Nasir shuddered: if that guy even thought that he had a chance to get the much-viewed position that he was desiring so much, well, he had another thing coming. And it wasn't just his personality that Nasir didn't like, no siree, with the way he was always making sure his perfect looking suits were always impeccable to the tee and had even been found yelling at his dry-cleaner over the phone one morning because he had the unfortunate luck to find a bad crease one time. Also, with the way he always used big words to try and make himself look smarter than everyone else and his stupid-looking mussed hair and his stupid glasses that made him look like some stuck-up lawyer instead of the game programmer that he really was.

And to be pretty honest, even if this dickhead was the last man on the face of the entire Earth, Nasir didn't even fathom the thought of ever being with him, because as though he was more of the male-type than the female one, he would rather screw a dead fish than ever get in bed with that guy. And by looking at the way his boss was beaming at his written words, he wouldn't have to wait long to get his promotion and the first thing he would do as Vice-President? Drop that damn Agron out the door and on the street.  
  
"Well, well, very interesting, Nasir. Looks like you've really done your homework on all of this. You both have some interesting ideas and it's going to take me a while to really decide which proposal is better for the company. So, this meeting will have to continue another time after I thoroughly dissect both of your files and come to a decision. So for right now, how about lunch, boys?" their boss said, getting up and putting all of his files in his suitcase.   
  
"It's a very nice offer sir, but I already ate and I really want to get some work done in advance for tomorrow's stock meeting. You know as they say: better be prepared!" Agron said, smiling as wide as he could and stealing a mocking glance at Nasir.   
  
The smaller man replied on his own: "As much as I would like to have lunch with you sir, I have to meet up with my team about the new project we've been working on and I really do not want to let them down." Nasir gave his boss a wide smile of his own and now was the one who shot daggers at Agron with his eyes.   
  
"Alright, I guess I'll have lunch by myself then. But it's alright really; it's better to eat alone knowing that my two most trusted employees are hard at work than all of us eating together and doing nothing. Just please, tidy up the place before you leave, alright? I'll see you boys in a couple of hours." Mr. Oenomaus said and, smiling at both men, finally made his exit from the meeting hall, leaving the two rivals alone together. The moment they heard the door close, all of their walls and pretending came down in a flash and the mutual hatred that they had for one another resurfaced in an instant.  
  
"Now you listen here and listen to me good, bucko." Agron said through gritted teeth while standing up and pushing up his chair against the table. "If you think for even one second that the Vice-President spot is yours, you are so daydreaming. And by the way, my name is Agron and *not* "Aron"." he added, walking a few steps towards the exit, when he head a snort behind him. He turned around to see Nasir pushing his own chair against the table and holding back a laugh.  
  
"Oh please, like that job is going to go to somebody as stuck-up and snobbish as you! Face it, buddy, that job is going to be mine whether you like it or not." Nasir replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Narrowing his eyes in anger and feeling testy, Agron took a deep breath and approached the other man.  
  
"And like that job is going to go to a geeky, snarky, airhead brat like you! We both know that Mr. Oenomaus wants somebody with class, with professionalism and we both know that that person is me." Agron said proudly, pulling at the edges of his suit jacket for emphasis.  
  
"And we both know that Mr. Oenomaus also wants somebody that knows his stuff and is very devoted to his job and we all know that that person is me." Nasir barked back, adjusting his glasses on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Yeah, well, all I know is that the second the job goes to me, my first action is going to make sure you and your team are out of this company before you even know it!" Agron yelled out, stepping closer to the smaller man, getting angrier and angrier as seconds ticked by.  
  
"Yeah, well, all I know is that the second the job goes to *me*, I'll make sure your head is fine after your ass is hurt when it lands on the pavement after I kick you out of here, Aron!" Nasir yelled back, their argument starting to get very heated.   
  
"Stop calling me that! You know I hate it when you call me that!" the taller man seethed, his hands turning into fists on each side of his body.  
  
Nasir's mind was turning into one of a five-year-old and all he wanted to do now was get under the other man's skin as much as he could. With an evil smirk, he started to really get on Agron's nerves on purpose: "What's the matter, _Aron_? Don't like being called by the wrong name, _Aron_? What are you going to do about it, _Aron_?"   
  
Feeling like smoke was coming out of his ears he was so angry, Agron began to shake in pure fury and took a couple of more steps towards his rival. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it, you lazy, immature, nerdy prick!"  
  
Starting to feel a little bit intimidated with the way Agron was walking with purpose toward him, Nasir took a couple of steps back, but continued his verbal assault, not wanting to look weak against the other man. "Oh yeah, and what's that you conceited, snobby, heartless asshole?" He felt his back bump against the edge of the table and in his mind, he started to panic because he knew he was trapped and with the way their argument was going, he was sure it was going to turn physical sooner than later.   
  
Seeing that the other man was trapped, Agron was beaming on the inside, but his anger was still simmering all around him. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" he said with a devilish smile, still approaching the other man.  
  
"Yeah!" said Nasir, trying to get away from Agron's probable future assault, but knowing he couldn't. Good thing he was good at self-defense, though.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Agron once again, this time just a couple of steps away from the other man, his mind set on turning this verbal argument into a physical one. If he was thrown out of the company because of it, then so be it, at least he would feel relieved to have given that jerk a  punch or two.  
  
"Yeah!" Nasir defiantly answered once more, looking at the approaching man dead in the eye and ready to defend himself, no matter what the cost. If he was thrown out of the company for violence, then so be it, at least he'd able to teach a thing or two to that asshole about respect.  
  
Now Agron's anger was at its peak and he was now just a couple of inches away from Nasir. "You air-headed motherfucker!" he yelled, really getting into his face now.  
  
"You incompetent jerk!" Nasir yelled back at the taller man, defiant until the apparent end.  
  
"I hate you!" Agron shouted, reaching out and grapping Nasir by the edge of his leather jacket, their heads now just inches away from the other's.  
  
"I hate you too!" Nasir shouted back, taking the lapels of Agron's suit and yanking at them in return. They were now looking each other dead in the eyes, snarling at each other like two wild dogs ready to attack.  
  
"Fuck you!" Agron said in a suddenly lower voice and now grabbing Nasir by the shoulders, his anger unbeknown to him turning into something else all together.   
  
"Well, fuck you too!" Nasir said back just as lowly and doing the same as Agron, he was now gripping the other man's shoulders instead of his lapels, his mind turning into mush and his heart beating a mile a minute without his consent, not knowing the other man's was doing the same.  
  
And, instead of pulling one another into a fight or a choke with the way they were now holding each other close to the neck, with one heated gazed exchanged between the pair, they each pulled the other by the shoulders and brought their lips together in a heated kiss, all teeth clacking and tongues exploring and fingers gripping tightly. But as soon as the kiss started, the blood that had ran downwards made its way back upwards and they soon opened their eyes, realizing what was going on and their lips separated in a smacking sound. Their heads separated and, still panting, they looked at one another in pure confusion.   
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Nasir after a long silence, still holding on to Agron's shoulders but making an apprehensive face at the other man.  
  
"I..I don't know." answered an also confused Agron, releasing the other man from his grip and taking a couple of steps back.  
  
Sighing and trying to figure out things in his head, Nasir closed his eyes, took off his glasses and pinched his nose in annoyance. When he opened his eyes once more and turned his head to look at Agron, he was shocked to see the other man with an almost-tender look upon his face, as if he was mesmerized by something. Sighing and putting his glasses on the table, Nasir asked him in a huff: "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. It's just that, I've never seen you without your glasses before." Agron said with what seemed like wonderment in his voice, as if he had just discovered something amazing in front of him.   
  
"Yeah well I need them to read and since I do that all the time on my computer, I never really take them off, that's why! Why do you care about me and my glasses?" Nasir asked, leaning back against the table and crossing his legs and his arms.  
  
"It's just that..." Agron started, stepping once again closer to the other man, "you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. I just can't believe I never saw them before." he added and, slowly and carefully, caressed Nasir's stubbly cheek with shaking fingers, as if he was nervous the other man was going to break in half if he did any rough gestures. In his eyes, the anger that he was feeling was gone and all that was left was pure, unfiltered attraction to the other man. He slowly reached behind and untied Nasir's long hair from his bun and it fell like a waterfall over his shoulders and Agron couldn't help himself and took a shaking breath, absolutely stunned about what was standing before him: behind the geeky, hippyish-looking jerk that he thought he knew was a shy, doe-eyed supermodel that he had no idea existed.  
  
Shocked by the sudden turn of events and with the gentle way Agron was now touching him, Nasir raised his eyes up and saw that while making out with him, he had made Agron always-gelled hair stand up on the top of his head and reaching out too, he took the other man's glasses off his head and behind them he discovered the most radiant pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life. Looking at his entire face (and his entire body), Nasir was shocked to find himself thinking that behind the snobbish, stuck-up dillhole he thought Agron really was, the other man was just a proud, professional-looking Adonis. Cupping Agron's cheek with his own trembling fingers and leaning closer, their lips were brought together once again but in a slower, more sensual kiss this time around and, instead of just gripping, their hands began to explore the other's bodies and tugging at clothes.  
  
Agron leaned Nasir against the table and let his lips and teeth drag down the smaller man's long neck, making the other man run his fingers through his hair once again and gasp in all the pleasure that was surrounding him. "Agron..." he whispered in a moan, making the other man look up with a smirk.   
  
"So, you do know my name after all..." Agron with a smile and a peck on Nasir's soft lips, making the other man blush.   
  
"Of course I do, I just did that to get under your skin, in case you haven't noticed." Nasir replied, leaning in and running his tongue lightly against Agron's own mouth. "So, what now?" he asked, a little nervous but also a little excited by Agron's answer.   
  
"Well...what do you think?" Agron asked in return, raising his eyebrows and grinding his hips against the other man's, making Nasir feel his growing hard-on through his pants.   
  
"I was just thinking the exact same thing." Nasir grinded back and Agron moaned out loud when he felt just how turned on the smaller man really was. And soon, the wild making out began once again and this time, clothes began to fall to the ground, beginning with both of their coats, then Agron's tie, followed by Nasir's t-shirt.  
  
Making the smaller man sit on the meeting table, Agron took his time and let his hands and his mouth explore Nasir's toned body, making the man above him moan and squirm. When he reached Nasir's jeans, Agron couldn't help himself and mouthed the apparent erection through them, making Nasir grab his already tousled hair and moan out loud.  
  
"Come here." Nasir whispered and, grabbing him by the shoulders, he made Agron go back up and, kissing him once more, it was his turn to explore and he began by slowly unbuttoning Agron's shirt and, wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist and bringing their bodies closer together, he bit at Agron's earlobe and whispered seductively into the other man's ear:  
  
"I want you Agron, can you feel just how much?"   
   
To which Agron bit Nasir's neck in response and whispered back:  
  
"Yes and I want you too. I want to take you, right here, on this desk and just fuck the shit out of you."   
  
"Then do it, just fuck me. Please, fuck me." Nasir answered back, almost pleaded in fact and with that, kissed Agron hotly on the side of the head and, in pure wanton, ripped the last buttons from Agron's shirt and took it off his muscled body.   
  
"Hey! That was an expensive shirt!" Agron half-laughed, half-gasped.  
  
"I'll buy you another one, just come here, please." Nasir replied with a smile, reaching out and unbuckled Agron's leather belt and watching as Agron did the same to him. For a moment, Nasir stopped and looked at Agron in the eye.  
  
"What is it?" asked Agron worriedly, hoping that Nasir didn't have any second doubts about what they were doing.  
  
"Do you have anything for um...you know...protection?" asked Nasir shyly, biting the corner of his lips, something that Agron found utterly adorable.  
  
Pecking his lips once more, Agron reached out in the back pocket of his pants and pulled out his wallet, a tin-foiled packet soon appearing into his hands. "Always prepared, just like the Scouts taught me." he said with a smirk and put the packet on the table, returning his lips to Nasir's and his hands to the matter at hand, getting those damn jeans off of him, smiling when he felt Nasir return to his own task of ridding him of his own pants.  
  
Once their pants and their underwear were both on the floor, Agron and Nasir stopped kissing and for a moment just looked at one another, completely stunned by the marvelous nude God that they were each looking at. With a bit of emotion in his voice, Agron was the first to speak: "I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk to you, Nasir."   
  
The other man smiled and, caressing Agron's chest tenderly, replied: "I'm sorry too, I'll never call you names or be rude ever to you again, I promise."  
  
"Me too." Agron swore from the bottom of his heart. "So, shall we?" he asked, taking the condom from the table and raising an eyebrow.  
  
With a smile and lust-filled eyes, Nasir only answered: "We shall." and he made Agron gasp when he tore the wrapping up and rolled the condom on the other man's erect member. Using spit as lubricant on both of them and preparing them, Agron grabbed Nasir by both of his legs and, resting their foreheads together, moaned out loud and closed his eyes when he felt Nasir begin to surround him at last. Nasir closed his eyes too and grabbed, or should I say clawed Agron's face with both of his hands and kissed him deeply and Agron's incoming thrust made him squeeze his legs around the other man's waist even tighter and moan out loud.  
  
Agron withdrew himself once more from Nasir's tight heat and, laying the other man completely on the table and joining him on top of it, thrust himself once more into him, watching in glee as one set of Nasir's nails clawed at his back while the other clawed at the wood underneath him.   
  
And soon, the dirty talk began to come out:  
  
"Oh god! You feel so good!" Agron cried out, biting at Nasir's upper lip.  
  
"Come on, just take me! Right here! Don't stop!" cried Nasir in response, his head banging against the table at the rhythm of Agron's deep thrusts.   
  
And their moaning continued some more, along with their thrusting:  
  
"Fuck...you're so tight...I can't stop...Jesus...Nasir..."   
  
"Right there...fuck me...harder...that's it...Agron..."  
  
And, together, they both reached their own climax, one inside of the man underneath him and the other one all over the desk that they had been laying on for the past couple of minutes.   
  
Both men collapsed together, satiated, both tired as hell but in complete bliss and with a giggle, Nasir said with a sigh: "That was amazing."  
  
"I know, it really was." answered Agron, and with a smile, raised his head up, tenderly kissed Nasir on the lips and rubbed their noses together making Nasir's smile even wider. "Who knew rival sex could be so good?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"I know! I was just about to say the exact same thing! But you know what could be even better than rival sex?" Nasir asked, running a hand through Agron's spiky and sweaty hair down to his muscled back.  
  
Smiling at him and resting his chin on the smaller man's heaving chest, Agron replied: "Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
  
Nasir smiled back at him and answered: "Well..."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: They've been strangers, they've been rivals...now they're childhood best friends who are also roommates... 
> 
> Stay tuned! :D


	6. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when roommates and childhood friends Agron and Nasir find themselves in the middle of a blackout with nothing to do? Confessions and sex, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late, sorry about that! :( Been working a lot lately and I just didn't have the time (nor the motivation) to finish what I started. But, I have finished the entire story now and the last two chapters will be posted over the next few days. Hope you enjoy what's left! :D

_"...And so we go to Laeta for the weather report. Laeta?"_

  
_"Thank you, Varro. It looks like the heat wave that has been hanging over the city since three days ago will thankfully end tonight because a system of thunderstorms has formed over the Great Lakes last night and is heading this way and could strike before dawn. So everybody that has been going through this weather, don't give up yet because while tonight will still be hot, hot hot, cooler air will in be in town when you get up first thing in the morning. Back to you Varro."_

_"Thank you Laeta and now for sports..."_   
  
"So, what are they saying about the heat?"  
  
"Hot until late tonight, but the storm that's coming is going to cool everything down."  
  
"Well, thankfully we got our AC 'cause otherwise, we'd be in trouble 'till then."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
It was a Friday night and just like usual, roommates and childhood best-buddies Agron and Nasir had nothing to do. And since it was hot as the inside of an oven outdoors, there was no way in hell that they would step a toe outside of their apartment at all tonight.  
   
"So, want another Cola?" asked Agron as he made his way to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water for himself and a can of soft drink at the nodding of Nasir's head. A rumbling sound could be heard in the distance, a clear message to anyone that had heard it that the announced thunderstorm was getting close.  
  
As Agron handed him his drink and sat next to him on his favorite spot on the couch, Nasir asked: "So, any big plans for tonight?"  
  
Agron looked at him and shook his head with a scowl: "With this heat and that storm? No way!"  
  
Nasir looked at him with a smile. "Come on now, you gotta have something planned! Weren't you supposed to go meet Barca's folks this weekend?" he asked and nudged him with his elbow, but found himself shocked when Agron turned his eyes away from him and took a long sip of his water.  
  
"Barca and I.... we're no together anymore." Agron replied, his sad eyes looking at the bottle he was holding in his hands.  
  
"Wh...what?!" Nasir cried out, completely shocked. "But you guys were so great together! What the hell happened?"   
  
Agron turned his head toward him and with a deep frown, replied: "Nothing! It just wasn't working out, that's all. Can we just...not talk about it right now? It still hurts a bit too much."   
  
With a sympathetic pat on the knee, Nasir reassured his best friend: "I'm sorry. But don't worry, you won't hear a peep about it from me tonight and, as your best friend and roomie, I'll make tonight my official "Cheer Agron night". We're going to watch movies and eat a crap ton of shit  and just be boys, okay?"   
  
Agron's smile returned to his face, much to Nasir's satisfaction. "Alright, so...what do you want to watch?" he asked his best friend as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could watch the Star Wars prequels, and do like they do on MSTK 3000 and do our own funny commentary and then after that, "The Room" or "Birdemic" maybe?" Nasir offered as he went into the closet and brought out his stash of bad movies DVDs.   
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll get the popcorn" And with that, Agron got up as the first tip-tapping of the incoming rain made itself known.  
  
 ************  
  
"You know what? Even thirteen years later that Jar-Jar guy still annoys the hell out of me."  
  
"Pfft, you're not gonna have a fight with me on that one."  
  
It was about four hours later and two Star Wars prequels finished, and the pair were chatting a bit before beginning the third one. Agron was in their tiny kitchen, refurnishing them on food and drinks and Nasir was readjusting the blanket that had been over his knees since the beginning of their movie marathon. Agron smiled as he watched his best friend fight with the piece of fleece to make it fluffier.

This whole night had really cheered him up and he was glad that Nasir hadn't had been there for him in his time of need. He considered himself lucky to have him as a friend and a roommate, although he had always hoped that their friends status would be upgraded somehow...  
  
Agron shook his head: now was not the time to think about Barca and the shit that had happened with their breakup and just enjoy this great time he was having with his roommate.  
  
A loud bang made him almost jump out of his skin and Agron turned around to look at his best friend. "What the hell was that?!" he asked, a little bit frightened.  
  
"That...would be the storm outside." Nasir replied, pointing at the window and sure enough, the rain that had started a couple of hours ago hadn't let up, in fact it looked like it had intensified and every thirty seconds or so, a flash of light would illuminate the apartment.

  
Feeling his heart rate come back to normal after the jolt that it had felt, Agron smiled and, with two new sets of sodas and bowls of popcorn, he made his way to the couch.  
  
"Eh, I'm sure it'll let up soon. And hey, at least it won't disturb our movie..."  
  
 _Bang! Shrrzzzz! Bllrrrggghhh!_  
  
"...marathon. Nasir? What the hell was that?"   
  
"That would be the transformer blowing up."  
  
 _Bleugghhh...._  
  
"And that?"  
  
"...That would be the electricity going out."   
  
"Oh, son of a-"  
  
 **********************  
  
About an hour later, after lighting every types of candles that they could find and having nothing better to do, Agron was now rummaging through their closet, trying to find a good board game that he and Nasir could play to pass the time.   
  
"So...Monopoly?"  
  
"Pass."  
  
"How about Clue?"   
  
"Played it a thousand times already, pass."  
  
"The Life Game?"  
  
"Eh...not tonight."  
  
Agron took his head out of the closet and concluded: "Well, that's it, I'm out of ideas."   
  
"Oh, come on! That's all we got? There has to be something that we can do while the electricity is out! And god it is getting hot in here!" Nasir replied, fanning himself with the edge of his T-Shirt and he was right, with no AC and no fresh air getting in because of their closed doors and windows, the air in the apartment was getting warmer and warmer by the hour, making the pair lose as a bit of clothing every now and then, leaving Nasir now in only his jeans and his before-mentioned shirt and Agron in his cargo pants and his white wife-beater.  
  
Agron fanned himself too and even swiped a bit a sweat from his brow. "Yeah, it is getting a bit hot in here. Do you mind if I...?" he asked his roommate, indicating that he wanted to take his tank-top off to make himself more comfortable.   
  
Nonchalantly and with a wave of a hand, Nasir replied: "Oh yeah, sure, sure, go ahead."   
  
"Oh thank god." Agron said graciously and with that, he lifted his arms up to take off the offending article of clothing, leaving him bare-chested and feeling much better. As he turned back to look at Nasir, he was shocked to find his best friend with his jaw a bit slacked, looking him up and down, like it was the first time he had ever seen him without a shirt on.  
  
"...What? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing! It's um, it's nothing. It's just uh...have you been working out more lately?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit. Why?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that I never really noticed it until today. I mean...more muscles on you are hot....uh I mean, you still look great with or without muscles...um I mean, it really does suit you and even if it didn't, you would still be good looking...I mean..."  
  
"Nasir? Are you blushing?"  
  
"N-no I'm not! Of course I'm not blushing!  Why would I be blushing? I've seen you without a shirt a shit load of times before now and pfft, nothing to blush about! Heh-heh..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"So...about that game?"  
  
"R-right! Game! Right! So, what do you want to play?" Agron asked him, trying to turn the slight awkwardness that had been created between the two of them.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck and not knowing now if the heat he was feeling right now was from the apartment or what had just happened between him and Agron, Nasir said the first thing that came to his mind. "How about...Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Nasir...that game's for college frat parties. I am *not* going to do some disgusting shit just because you asked me to! It's too hot to do anything!"  
  
"...well, how about "Truth or truth"?"  
  
"Truth or truth?"  
  
"Yeah! We take turn asking each other's personal questions and we absolutely have to answer them and be 100% honest about it. No lies, no skipping. What do you say?"  
  
"Alright. I'm game if you're game."  
  
"Oh I'm game, I'm game alright."  
  
 ***********************  
  
And with that their little game began. At the beginning they were simple questions like what were their favorite videogames ever and what CDs would they choose if they had to go on a deserted island, but about a half-hour in and at Nasir's turn, things suddenly got very personal.  
  
"Why did you break up with Barca?" Nasir said, sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the fridge right next to Agron.  
  
"What?" Agron asked, not really believing Nasir would ask him this kind of question after all of the casual ones he had asked beforehand.  
  
"I said: Why did you break up with Barca?" Nasir insisted once more.  
  
"I...I don't really wanna talk about it."  
  
"And why not? Come on Agron, we both agreed: 100% honest and no skipping, so spill it, what happened?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"It's...it's complicated."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me, I'm your best friend! What's the worst that could happen?"   
  
"That's why it's so complicated."  
  
"What? Why?"

  
"Because..."  
  
"Because of what?"  
  
"Because it's you! Okay?" Agron finally let out, sighing a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What do you mean by "It's me"? What the hell did I do?" Nasir couldn't help to ask, now very curious at how he could have played a role into Agron and Barca's breakup if he had no idea about it in the first place.  
  
"Nothing! You did nothing. At least...not directly." Agron confessed, looking down at the floor, feeling ashamed of himself.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Nasir asked him once more, wanting some clarifications.  
  
"Well...it's just that...the other day...Barca and I...we were...together...and I might have um..." Agron started to confess but couldn't get the last part out.  
  
"Might have what?" Nasir prompted him.  
  
"I might have said your name when I came! There, I said it! Are you happy?" Agron replied, getting up from the floor and began to pace back and forth, feeling angry by his own hormones but also a bit relieved that his secret was out.  
  
"You...you did what?" Nasir said in complete astonishment. Agron stopped his pacing, turned his head to look at him once more and replied:  
  
"I yelled out your name instead of Barca's while we were doing it! I was fantasizing that it was you that was fucking me instead of him! And I've been doing this all my life, ever since we've been teenagers and I saw you in your swimming trunks and let me tell you, they did not leave a lot to the imagination! Why do you think my relationships never work out? Because I've always been comparing my boyfriends to you and they have never matched up! You're always so sweet and generous and funny and smart and so, so good looking and nobody that I've ever met even remotely holds a candle to you! I've...I've been in love with you for such a long time Nasir, I don't even know when *that* even began. I...I'm sorry to tell you all of this right now and all at once, but it's true. But I know you'll never give a guy like me a chance because you only deserve the best and what the hell am I, really? So, if you don't want to be my best friend anymore, I completely understand. I'm just going to go into my room and first thing in the morning I'm going to pack up my stuff and leave since I know you probably can't stand the sight of me anymore, so if you'll excuse me..." and with that, Agron walked past Nasir and was on his way to his bedroom and into his self-pity when, as his hand was about to reach the knob of his door, he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. Sniffling to try and hide the fact that he was beginning to fall apart inside, Agron stopped his actions and in a wrecked voice, only asked: "What?"  
  
And to his shock, he felt Nasir's sleek fingers racking through his sweaty hair and Agron couldn't help himself and closed his eyes, getting lost into the sensations. But his eyes opened in a jolt once again when he felt a pair of arms encircling his waist from behind and tiny kisses being peppered around his back and his shoulders.  
  
"Nasir? What...what...?"  
  
A voice whispered right next to his ear, making the taller man shiver in emotion:  
  
"Do you think you're the only one here that's been fantasizing? Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror? Don't know how hot you are? How amazing you are? How you've always been there for me when I needed you, how you make me laugh without even trying, how much I have wished time and time again that you would walk across the room and just kiss me? How long I have wanted you to say everything that you've just said? I've been so lucky to have you as my best friend, Agron, but for the longest time, maybe ever since the first time we've met, I've always wanted more, I've always wanted you. Why do you think I never had a boyfriend and only had one-night stands? Because nobody has ever compared to you. I could never let anyone else occupy the space in my heart that you do. I...I love you so much, Agron. I want you so much. I've always wanted you so much. Can I have you, please? Can I be yours and you can be mine?"   
  
Agron let the tears that had been threatening to fall just drop right on his cheeks and, entwining his fingers with the ones around his waist, he turned his head and, seeing nothing but pure lust and love into Nasir's eyes and knowing his own were reflecting the exact same thing, he only whispered back with a watery smile: "You idiot, I've been yours from the very beginning." and with that, and accompanied with an incoming flash of lightning, the current roommates and now lovers shared their very first kiss, passionate like the storm outside, all tongues and lips and teeth and hands.   
  
Agron had turned around from his awkward position and was now being pressed against his bedroom door by an eager Nasir, who was kissing him and touching him everywhere he could reach. He was also doing the same and made the smaller man gasp when he reached inside of the smaller man's jeans and palmed his behind with both of his hands.   
  
"Agron!" Nasir moaned out loud, breaking the passionate kiss and wrapping a leg around Agron's waist, trying to get closer to the taller man. Agron groaned at the physical contact and, using as much strength as he could, he lifted Nasir off the floor and pressed him against the nearby wall, making a loud banging sound all through the apartment.  
  
Since it was almost midnight, nobody in the building was awake, except maybe...  
  
"Hey! Would you knock it off over there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" a voice shouted right through the wall Nasir was being pressed upon, probably coming from the apartment right next to them.  
  
This made the pair stop what they were doing and, after looking at each other incredulously for a second, they both burst out laughing. Leaning against the taller man who had put him right back on the floor to recompose himself, Nasir yelled out in response right at the wall: "Sorry! We'll try to keep it down!" which made Agron laugh even louder. After a minute or so and finally all laughed-out, they both smiled at each other and Nasir decided to take to lead about what to do next.   
  
"Come on, I know a place where we can be alone and with nobody to bother." he said, taking the taller man's hand in his own and escorting him out of the apartment and into an unknown destination. As he saw that they were making their way up the building's stairs and onto the roof, a thrill made its way up Agron's spine, knowing what would be happening up there.  
  
When, after climbing two flights and opening an old rusty door, they finally stepped outside, the rain started to fell on the both of them, making them soaking wet through and through and it was like they were taking a humongous shower. But Agron and Nasir didn't care one bit about that, because all of their thoughts and all of their desires were on one another and the second the door behind them closed, they continued right where they had left off before being interrupted, with Agron pressing Nasir up against the nearby railing and, using all of his strength and both of his hands, he ripped Nasir's shirt right from his body making the smaller man gasp in lust.   
  
"Oh, my!" Nasir laughed out, reaching out and biting at Agron's jaw and neck when he felt the other man's hands caressed his torso almost reverently.   
  
"You're so amazing Nasir." Agron said over the pelting rain and thunder.  
  
Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the railing to feel the water land against his skin, Nasir replied in a husky voice when he opened his eyes once again: "As are you. And I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I love you so much."  
  
"What do you want Agron? Please, tell me."  
  
"I just want you. I want you to take me right here, right now."  
  
With a devious smile and his hands reaching out to the taller man's cargo pants, Nasir replied: "Ask and you shall receive."  
  
And so, when both of them were finally naked and using the falling water as lubricant, Agron found himself with his hands gripping the railing before him as hard as he could, being pounded from above by the rain and from behind by Nasir, who had worked a hard and deep rhythm between the two, making the taller man moan time and time again. Bucking against the smaller man and putting a feet against the railing to raise himself up, Agron couldn't help himself and turned his head and grabbed Nasir's lips into a filthy, hard kiss, making the man behind him grip his hips even tighter and his rhythm go even faster. They stopped kissing and all they could do now was moan out loud against each other's mouth, the heat surrounding Nasir too hot and the way he was being taken too good for Agron.

And so, at last, after what seemed like an eternity for the both of them, but a heavenly kind of eternity, they both came at the same time, shouting each other's names into the sky night and for probably the whole town to hear, but they didn't give a damn, their attention only on one another. And the second they were finished, the storm that had been pelting the both of them all throughout suddenly stopped and the sky cleared, leaving them both soaked to the bone and shivering from the now cold air.   
  
"See, told ya!" Nasir said, leaning against Agron's tall form, using him as heat.  
  
Wrapping his arms around the smaller man and kissing a falling drop of water right off the tip of his nose, Agron replied: "You were right, this is better than rival sex!" After a while just leaning against one another and enjoying the other's presence, Agron finally asked his love: "So, how much shots of that powder do we have left?"  
  
Seemingly out of thin air, Nasir made the pouch appear in the palm of his hand. Opening the bag to look inside, he said with a sigh: "Hmm, looks like we've only got two shots left."  
  
"Well, we better make them count." Agron replied, grabbing the bag from Nasir's hand and holding it tightly in his own.  
  
"Yeah. Tell you what: why don't we make the last two shots our ultimate fantasies. You choose one and then I'll choose one, and we don't tell each other what it is and just go for it.. Nasir said, shaking his head to try to get as much water out of his hair as he could.  
  
"Alright, if you're comfortable with that." Agron said, reaching into the bag and taking his share of the remaining purple powder.  
  
"Of course I am, I trust you." And with that, Agron closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted and, opening his eyes once more and smiling at Nasir who was holding onto him as tightly as he could, Agron blew at the powder into his hands and they were taken into his ultimate fantasy.  
  
Opening up his eyes once he felt the world around him stop changing, Nasir couldn't believe it.   
  
The sand, the flying birds passing by, the humongous palace right in front of him...  
  
Nasir was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Agron takes Nasir to an unexpected place, to meet some unexpected people and do something completely unexpected.


	7. Home from a lifetime ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron brings Nasir home.

  
Nasir turned on himself, around and around, not quite believing what he was seeing. Everything, it was everything he remembered and thought he would never see again. His home, his land from thousands of years ago, he was there, he was in it, he was back home!  
  
Turning to look at a beaming Agron, with tears in his eyes, Nasir said: "I...I don't understand. This is my home, why are we here? Isn't this supposed to be your..."  
  
"My ultimate fantasy? Yes it is. I wanted to see where you grew up and here we are. And, if I'm not mistaken, there are some people in there that want to see you. Come on!" Agron replied, pointing in the direction of the palace and, taking Nasir's hand into his own, he made his way through the front door, like he knew what he was doing, where he was going. Intrigue made its way into the back of Nasir's mind but he didn't express it because he was too overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Inside the palace, it was just like he remembered, just like before he became a genie, when he was an ordinary human just like now but in a different time and in a different place.   
  
They made their way up to the gigantic throne room and if Nasir thought he had been shocked to find himself back in his native land and in his native time, he was even more shocked to see the people that stood before him, with tears in their eyes.  
  
His eyes began to water too and, his hand going from Agron's grip to his cheeks to wipe the trails of tears off his face, he shakily called out: "M-Mother? Father? Is-is that you?"  
  
"Nasir?" The older-looking lady said in a teary voice, reaching out a hand and cupping his cheek tenderly. Nasir's eyes closed and he leant into the touch and realized that this wasn't just an illusion, this truly was his mother's soft touch just like he remembered from a lifetime ago. At that realization, the dam inside of him finally broke down and all of his long-buried emotions came pouring right out.  
  
"Mother!" he cried out, launching himself into her waiting arms and sobbed even louder when he felt his father's strong grip around his shoulders. "Mother! Father! I have missed you so much!" he sobbed out, feeling his parents hold him tighter into their arms.  
  
"And we have missed you too, my son." his father said, kissing him tenderly on the top of the head.  
  
Leaning back from the embrace and wiping his tears away, Nasir looked at the both of them and said: "But, I don't understand. Are you real? Or are you part of Agron's fantasy?"  
  
"Oh they're real, they're real alright." said a voice coming from the side of the room and Nasir was shocked to find Chadara standing right beside a beaming Agron who had witnessed the entire scene and couldn't have looked happier.  
  
"Chadara? How are you here? How did you do this?" asked an incredulous Nasir.  
  
"Well, I just did what you did when you brought Duro to Agron over a year ago, I simply raised the barrier between the dead and the living and here we are. Wasn't that complicated really. And also, it was actually a request from this little birdy right over here." she replied, pointing to the man beside him.  
  
Nasir looked at Agron with a teary smile: "You...you wanted me to see my parents?"  
  
Agron approached Nasir and took his hand. With a tender smile and a kiss on its knuckles, he replied: "You helped bring closure into my life by bringing my brother back to me, even for a moment, so I wanted to do the same thing for you. You've brought me so much joy and happiness Nasir and from the moment you first appeared to me, I knew you were someone special. Someone I wanted to know, to protect, to love and as we've seen tonight, no matter where we are, who we are and what we do, we're always going to find our way to one another and be together no matter what. It never mattered to me if you had any special powers or not, because every moment I spend with you is simply...magical.

But the thing is, making you see your parents wasn't the only reason I asked Chadara to do this."  
  
"What...What's the other reason?" Nasir asked him, now openly weeping, overwhelmed by his love's heartfelt words.  
  
"Well, I wanted your parents to be there when I did this." Agron said and, tears coming to his own eyes, he slowly got down on one knee and from the back pocket of his pants, he brought out a small velvet box.   
  
"Nasir, my love, my life." With saying that, he opened the box to reveal a silver engagement ring, its engraved diamonds shining in the light of the room. "Will you do me the honor and the privilege of marrying me?"  
  
Speechless and too overcome with emotion to speak, all Nasir could was nod his head in response and kiss the hell out of Agron as the other man stood back up. The pair engulfed each other into a tight hug and hearing applause from behind them, looked to see the trio that was Nasir's family clapping and cheering happily at the both of them. After receiving congratulatory hugs from all of them and admiring the ring that was now on Nasir's finger, Nasir's father was the first to speak. "Well, no to be a spoil-sport, but I think you two need some time alone to properly celebrate this amazing event. So, if you don't mind, I think your mother and I will get going."   
  
As they made their way over to Chadara, Nasir took a few steps and called out: "But wait! You only just got here! There's so much I want to say to you both! Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"You will son, don't you worry. With the help of Chadara, we'll see each other again, I promise you. And remember, no matter what, we love you and we're always going to be with you. But tonight is about you and Agron, so get over there and celebrate with your fiancé, alright?" Nasir's father replied with a smile.   
  
"Alright, thank you mother. Thank you father. I love you both so very much. And thank you Chadara for bringing them here." Nasir replied, waving at the disappearing trio.   
  
As the light of Chadara's staff engulfed his family and they disappeared, a voiced echoed throughout the room that replied: "Anytime, big brother. Anytime." And with that, Agron and Nasir were once again left alone.   
  
A smiling Agron kissed Nasir's knuckles once more, but this time adorned with an engagement ring and asked: "So...what did you think about my ultimate fantasy?"  
  
Giving him a long and passionate kiss on the lips, Nasir replied with a wide smile: "It was the greatest moment of my life and I don't know how to thank you for making it happen."  
  
"Oh, you don't need to. Saying yes was good enough of a thanks for me." Agron replied with a tender kiss on Nasir's head.   
  
But the smaller man insisted: "No, no! We have to celebrate what just happened...and I think I know exactly how to do that." Once again, the leather bag was in his hand and, taking out the remaining purple powder, he added: "There's still my ultimate fantasy left, just so you know."  
  
Grinning and holding on to Nasir's shoulders tightly, Agron asked: "Oh yeah and what's that?"  
  
Smiling at him once more, Nasir closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on what he wanted to do. He blew at the powder into his hand and for one final time, the world around the new fiancées began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: last chapter! :)


	8. Their real home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! :)

When the air cleared around them once more, Agron looked around him and now he was the one who couldn't believe his eyes: they weren't into an exotic location or had become different people, no, Nasir had used the last remains of the magical dust to bring them back to their time, to their place, to their home. More accurately, their bedroom which was surrounded by what seemed like thousands of tiny candles covering almost every possible inch. [Soft music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvzNeh4Mq1o) was playing from what seemed like out of thin air and as he looked back at the man in his arms, he realized that a simple bathrobe was wrapped tightly around his body with nothing underneath it and when he looked at himself, he realized that he was too.   
  
"This...this is your ultimate fantasy?" Agron asked almost in wonder that the other man chose their bedroom as the place for such an occasion.  
  
"Yes, this is my ultimate fantasy. I want to be here, beside you, for always. That has been my ultimate fantasy from the moment I first met you. As long as you're with me, I don't need any magic to be perfectly happy. You make me feel so loved and safe and no matter where we are and no matter what we do, I'm always going to love you no matter what. And all I want for the rest of our lives is to love you, but all I want right now is for you to take me into our bed and make love to me." Nasir whispered tenderly, taking off his robe and leaving him wearing nothing but a smile and a ring on his finger. He added: "Please, my Agron, my love, my Agron, make love to me, please?"  
  
Smiling with love in his eyes, Agron removed his own bathrobe, leaving him just as bare as Nasir was. Taking his fiancé into his arms and lowering them both slowly onto the bed, he simply answered: "Done."  
  
This time wasn't like all the previous times before: there weren't any blowjobs or anything fast nor hard. This time it was like they had all of the time in the world to savor one another, taking turns dropping kisses after tender kisses up and down the other's body. They lay there, foreheads against the other's, letting their hands do all the talking for themselves, caressing the other's body as tenderly as they could. They rolled around the bed, over and over, for what seemed like miles and miles, just kissing and kissing and kissing as slowly, as wantonly and as passionately as they could.

It was just like their first real time together, when everything had gone right and nothing had stood in their way, but even more passionate and loving if that was even possible. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime had passed, Agron sat up on the bed, gathered Nasir into his arms and, kissing him as heatedly as he could while the other man wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, he finally lowered the smaller man onto himself, making them both gasp out loud and close their eyes.  
  
Opening them back up at the same time, the lovers stared at one another for a minute, too entranced by the other's presence to do anything else.   
  
"Agron." Nasir said in a loving whisper, reaching out and caressing Agron's cheek with his trembling fingers.  
  
"Nasir." Agron replied back, lowering them back down delicately on the bed, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Reaching out behind him, Nasir grabbed at a metal bar on the headboard and, kissing Agron tenderly on the lips, Nasir whispered against them: "I love you so much, my Agron."  
  
And as the taller man also reached out and entwined his fingers with Nasir's own against the metal bar, Agron whispered back: "I love you so much, my Nasir." and with that, he finally started to move, making them both moan out quietly and Agron kept the rhythm between them slow and tender this time around. The taller man kept kissing Nasir's neck lovingly, while the smaller man squeezed his fingers tighter with Agron's on the metal bar, arching his back in complete ecstasy.  
  
The dirty talk this time around was replaced by sweet words and loving promises:  
  
"Agron, oh god Agron, I love you, you feel so good."  
  
"You feel so good against me, my Nasir, my love, I never want to let you go."  
  
"Then don't, please don't. Please, just hold me and kiss me, oh god! Just like that!"  
  
"I love you, Nasir, oh god, I'm never letting you go, I wanna stay with you forever."  
  
"My  love, my Agron, oh right there!"  
  
"God, Nasir!"  
  
And after it was all said and done, they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that the other would be right there the next morning, and the one after that, and the one after that, until their dying days and maybe even after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end to this great story I just had a blast writing. I wanna thank everyone who sent me comments and kudos, you guys are awesome. :)
> 
> My next story will also have a supernatural element to it, but not like this one. You'll have to wait to see what I mean! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Leave me a kudos or a comment and tell me what you thought. :)


End file.
